The Date FROM HELL
by Lady Kali' Barton
Summary: I RETURN TO THE WORLD OF with this lil piece I wrote back in 2004.. geez I'm old ;p. Also personal tribute to the late great Michael Jackson.YONDE KUDASAI NE! Rated T for my potty mouth ;P Oh and sorry about the OC... forgive and please don't flame


A/N: It's been a long time Fanfiction universe, but I'M BACK! Trying to make a comeback after a… hmm I would say 4 year hiatus. Eh well college is a BITCH more so than highschool and I've been off traveling the wonderful island country known as JAPAN! But well, with the passing of the late great Micheal Jackson, I'm brushing off this old dusty thing and gonna give it a post. I want to keep it the way it was when I first wrote it…such good memories. So please good ladies and gentlemen of , allow me my journey back down memory lane and don't flame it.

So let's take a ride in my time machine and go back to that magical day in 2004 (geez I'm old :P)….*cues magical music and blurry sequence*)

~October 28, 2004~

Hi ya'll! I haven't been here for a minute have I? School's a bitch…but I'm sure LOTS of you know that! HALLOWEEN'S ON A Sunday! WAHHHH *sobs*!!

**Kismet da muse (from HELL __): And the *really* funny thing is that she don't even kno it's *always* Halloween with her ugly face….**

**Eli (mah otra muse) and Duo: OOOOOOOOHHH DISSS! I *kno* you ain't gonna take that!**

**Lady KK: *calmly breaths in* I, unlike her, will not resort to childish and immature behavior. **

**Kismet: *smiles evilly* Wimp…**

**Lady KK: *glares* There's a time and place for everything…and right now this *is* the time and the place to KICK ASS! OOH NOOO YOU DIDN'T BITCH! HOLD MAH EARRING! SOMEBODY HOLD MAH DAMN EARRINGS!**

**Duo: *grabs them* GO FOR IT! **

**Eli: *whispering* You got the popcorn and the camera ready right? **

**Duo: *too into it to notice* Yea yea…start tapping.**

**Eli: *looks at audience* Oh…sorry ya'll but..um..Karm's gonna be a little busy for a while so…um…Karma don't own "Thriller" or GWing…but she sure as hell owns Kismet…YOU GO GURL! *goes back to watching the cat fight…which now strangely is in a shower***

_**lyrics~**_

"**speech"**

'**thought'**

*************THE DATE FROM *HELL***

**(intro scary movie music)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

***She kept running for her life through the darkened woods now knowing what was behind her. She didn't dare stop and turn around to look for fear of it killing her. Her life flashed before her eyes as she heard it running, faster and faster, to reach her…maul her. She breathed deeply and ran like she never had before. She was terrified, and all alone. If she screamed she'd have no energy left to run…and that's what mattered the most. Then suddenly in front of her the beast jumped from the bushes and sprinted forward to meet her with bloody claws…..***

**Kismet jumped when she saw the beast. But Duo, her boyfriend was close to her and held her tighter in his arms. She wasn't frightened, but that freaked the shit out of her. She sighed and continued to watch the rest of the movie.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**It was sometime after 10 when the movie ended. Kis and Duo began to walk home. It was an eerie night, the moon was full, so everything had a certain…ethereal glow …to it. **

"**Perfect night for Halloween, eh babe?" said Duo, grinning like always. **

**Kis raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "Are you thinking what I *hope* you're not thinking?" **

"**You know me *so* well hun."**

"**Yea well I wish I didn't…trust me…"**

**Duo grinned evilly. "Let's go to the manor! It'll be fun! And besides…" he made a fist. "You have big strong me to protect you."**

"**Okay okay…but just for a sec."**

"**You the best girlfriend a guy like me could have!"**

"**Why me?" Kis rolled her eyes shivered from the cold. She had put on a tight black mini with sheer leggings and a red shirt with a wool sweater on. Duo noticed and placed his red leather jacket on her shoulders. **

**Duo looked at her. "There, I won't have my baby cold."**

**Kis snuggled under his arms and they walked together, in perfect sync. **

**Duo kissed her forehead lightly, and all they knew was each other, not even paying attention …**

**That is….until everything got quiet. Not peaceful quiet…but…scary quiet. The moon had dimmed and the streetlights flicked off and on. The silence of the street was pierced by a night owl's screech. Then silence again. **

**Duo looked up. "Hey look where we walked to…Ole Peacecraft Manor. "**

**The manor…having been abandon for years…was rusty and dingy. It had been such a lovely place, with flowers and beauty till one day…all life at the manor seemed to stop. There had been a murder, of mass proportion, and no-one was left alive. After the incident, no one wanted to move there, and strange things always happened whenever some-one did, forcing them out. But, it was always on this night that the bravest boys would come up here and sneak in. Some, saw nothing, and called the place a fluke. But others after the dare would not ever go near the place…not even drive by it. That was always the case. Then again…that's always how it is with *haunted houses*.**

**Kis shivered again…but not from the cold. This place gave her the willies, big time. **

"**C'mon Duo, the second's up...let's get outta here." She pulled on his arm.**

**Duo gave her his 'challenge' grin. "Don't tell me you're scared of this place, doll. Not *my* brave, strong-"**

"**Shut up!" Kis laughed, playfully pushing him. "Fine. Let's go in then…together."**

"**I wouldn't have it any other way."**

**They walked in together, pass the dilapidated gates and through the weed gardens. Just for kicks, Duo knocked on the doors. **

"**Hello is anyone home!?"**

"**Duo!" **

**But, to their surprise, the door was unlocked. **

"**Okay…now I'm def freaked out…can we go now?" Kis said, giving him a pleading look.**

**But Duo had already stepped in the doorway. **

"**C'mon Kis…I wanna check this out. "**

**He felt like something was compelling him to go farther, and to not listen to the pleas of his girlfriend. **

**Kis sighed and followed after Duo, through the dark, hollow hallways, past the ratty stairs and through two grand, large doors leading to a large, once magnificent, ballroom. **

**Kis blinked and took the sight in. It was dusty, large, and filthy. The smell of mold was somewhat strong but the floor was clean. The chandelier was a ball of cobwebs. But…it was warm...like there had been people there just recently. She took of Duo's jacket laid it on one of the chairs. **

"**Okay…wow look how nice. Now can we go?" Kis said sarcastically and impatiently held the door.**

**Duo still wasn't listening to her. Suddenly he felt cold. He walked over and picked up his jacket. Looking at Kis, he gave her his famous grin. **

"**C'mon sweetie, what's so bad about this place? Stay for a moment."**

**He felt, different, giddy and serious at the same time it was like someone had pulled him apart. He wanted to leave, but he was pulled to stay. Then, he felt it. The heartbeat…or no…the…music? How can music be playing in an old, condemned mansion? Yet he didn't care…something from inside him… outside him…was controlling his thoughts, his body, his everything. **

**Kis looked at Duo, as he stood there in the middle of the ballroom, and then…she heard it…the music… She shivered and stepped forward. **

"**That's it Duo…I'm leaving!"**

**But before she could even take a step....Duo say something...or rather…*sang* something.**

_**~ It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark**__**  
**__**Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed~**_

**Kis blinked at Duo and began to back away…**

"**Duo…you're really starting to freak me out. Stop!" **

**He had moved closer to her and mouth 'I can't' but just as he did…the music got to her and she couldn't make sense of it. She felt the haunting rhythm and couldn't control her-self. She began to panic. Then, the rational side grabbed her. Kis smiled and started to think this all but one of Duo's elaborate jokes, and decided to play along and let Duo sing to her. **

_**~'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About  
Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller  
Tonight~  
**_

**Kis moved with him to the enchanted music. The music was so hauntingly appealing; their senses couldn't break away from it. It was starting to worry her, and the thought that this was all a joke suddenly seemed unbelievable. She felt a strong urge to leave. Kis tried with all her might to run and break free. But before she could, the huge doors shut loudly. Duo's eyes had changed, growing darker by the second. He wasn't him-self any more. The grin that was his trademark now had a difference to it. Something more sinister. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ears the song.**

_**~You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just  
Imagination  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up  
Behind  
You're Out Of Time~**_

**A deep hazy fog began to grow around them, the windows flew open and the chilly October wind hit her face. But it was already cold from Duo's icy touch. **

_**~'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
Forty Eyes  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight~**_

**Duo's violet eyes now were darken to a shade almost black. He walked amongst the misty great room, and Kis followed. The only sound to guide her was his voice echoing against the ceiling and walls. Kis treaded cautiously through the chill, till there was a break in the mysterious bog. There stood Duo, back faced away from her. Suddenly, he spoke, but in a voice not his. **

"**Come, meet my friends…they're all *dying* to see you.."**

**There was a loud moaning sound coming from the floor. Then, unexpectedly, the tiled floor began to crack open down the middle, as if it was the Gates of Hell. She couldn't scream, for fear and the trance like state she had been in was still holding its powerful effects. **

"**Duo…Duo stop this! It was fun, but now…" Kis was beginning to think maybe she had been wrong. Dead wrong. She backed away slowly; but her legs didn't listen to her anymore. People, no…*zombies* began to climb out of the hole.**

'**I must be crazy…this can't happen, this is all too unbelievable!' She thought panicky. **

**Duo laughed cruelly. "Oh my dear, this is *far* from a joke!" As he spoke…the zombies, all dressed in medieval garb, growled and sneered at her and got behind Duo. Duo, still not turned around, kept laughing and laughing until finally it seemed that no more zombies came from the black pit. He turned, and what Kis saw was the most gruesome, skunk in face ever to be imagined. She screamed, her legs losing all motions, her whole body paralyzed with fear. **

**Duo laughed and grinned evilly. "Like what you see, **_**babe**_**? Soon you'll be joining me so don't even think of running!"**

**They walked slowly towards her, like an army of the dead, marching to war. Kis let loose a high pitch screech and used all her will to regain her legs. They finally allowed her to run, and she ran, till she reached the door. Kis pulled and pushed with all her might but it didn't work. Duo's voice called to her from the shadows. **

"**You can run but you cannot hide!"**

**Then, the zombies reappeared. He was one of them, completely. Duo's cloths look as though they had been cut, torn,and if he had been buried alive. **

_**~Night Creatures Call  
And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade  
There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time  
(They're Open Wide)  
This Is The End Of Your Life**_

_**They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side  
They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial  
Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,  
I'll Make You See~  
**_

**They surrounded her, forming a circle around her with just her and the man who had once been Duo in the middle. He was behind her, whispering in her ear, the foul stench of his breath making her neck feel like it had been sprayed with acid. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, all fear was controlling her. **__

_**~That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try  
Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller  
Thriller Here Tonight~**_

**The music hauntingly began to fad but another, out of bodied voice began to sing, in a chant like voice. **

_**  
~Darkness Falls Across The Land  
The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand  
Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood  
To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood  
And Whosoever Shall Be Found  
Without The Soul For Getting Down  
Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell  
And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell  
The Foulest Stench Is In The Air  
The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years  
And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb  
Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom  
And Though You Fight To Stay Alive  
Your Body Starts To Shiver  
For No Mere Mortal Can Resist  
The Evil Of The Thriller~**_

**They closed in on her and her heartbeat reached her ears. It was so loud Kis thought it would bust. Then, it turned into yelling, and the monstrous Duo began to shake her as if trying to-**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Duo stood over Kis, shaking her to try and get her to wake up. She was having a nightmare, and screaming bloody murder. **

"**Kis! KIS! WAKE UP!" He continued shaking her as she seemed to wake up. **

"**Lemme go! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She punched Duo in the stomach, hard. Very hard. It was then she opened her eyes. Yet only to see Duo hunched over trying to grasp for air. **

"**OH MY GOD! DUO!" Kis hugged him. He didn't have those black eyes, his cloths weren't ripped, and his face wasn't ugly!**

**Duo,having somewhat returned his composure, wheezed. "You *gasps* were having *gasp* a nightmare *gasp*. "**

**Kis looked around. They were in her basement with the tv on to MTV. It was playing the music video "Thriller". She blinked and looked Duo, who was still trying to get his breath back. **

"**That was the realist dream I have *ever* in my whole entire life dreamt." **

**Duo glared at her. "That was the hardest punch I have *ever* gotten from a girl, no less girlfriend, in my whole entire life."**

"**Hee…oop…sorry hun."**

"**Sorry my ass." **

"**And what a cute one at that!" Kis giggled. **

**Duo rolled his eyes, and before Kis could say anything else. He kissed her passionately. **

"**Love ya babe. Hey! Let's go trick or treatin! It'll be fun! And besides…" He made a fist. "You have big strong me to protect you."**

**Kis' eyes when wide for a second. 'That sounds so familiar…HE SAID THAT IN THE DREAM!'. **

**Duo stared at her. "What? Did I say something wrong?"**

**Kis shook her head and ignored the thought. "No no…just my imagination." She smiled at him. "Last one upstairs has to carry the winner!" Kis sprinted up the stairs.**

**Duo shouted but decided to let her win. Then, he noticed something on his jacket. It was a piece of ragged, old cloth. With an evil grin, he pulled it off his shoulder and began to walk to the stairs, his eyes going all black again. **

"**Hey, how about we go to Ole Peacecraft manor too hun?"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End….or is it?*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***plays sinister laughter***

**Kis: *dressed up as a zombie and singing to the top of her lungs* YOU KNOW IT'S THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHTS!**

**Karma: *dressed up as a witch* "Nice huh? I think so too. **

**Duo: *dressed up as Michael Jackson and eating handfuls of candy* HEE HEE! THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL! YOU REALLY TURN ME ON! YOU KNOCK ME OFFA MAH FEET BABY! MAH LONELY DAYS ARE GONE! HEEE HEE!**

**Quatre: *in a doggy outfit* "Why me? I'm not even *in* this fic…but I gotta come in wearing a *puppy* outfit? Do you know how much this hurts my masculinity?**

**Karma and Kis: NO AND WE DON'T REALLY CARE!!**

**Quatre: *sulks***

**Karma: Okay okay enough of this bs! REVIEW MAH STORY OR ELSE I'LL TURN ALL OF YOU INTO FROGS! WITH BIG TOUNGES! MUWWHHHHAAAA! JA FO NOW! **

~*Turns off Time Machine*~

Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this wonder trip down memory lane…

To all the MJ fans…YOU ARE NOT ALONE!

R.I.P. The King of Pop, Michael Jackson

Owari*~


End file.
